


An Aside

by witticaster



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, barricade day so it's not particularly cheery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witticaster/pseuds/witticaster
Summary: Courfeyrac ponders free will, tries to find the right words, and prays - makes a point - argues a case - something like that.





	An Aside

**Author's Note:**

> this turned into a weird experimental poetry formatting mess, but I promised myself that I would write something for barricade day and by god I did

Hello. Sir. M'lord? King of kings? No, I can't call you that, that's sort of against what we're going for tonight. It's not that I want to be rude, I just have some opinions about the implications of… Well, _what_ then? "Citizen" hardly does it, you're sort of beyond that kind of political identity. Or maybe not! That is, if you're _all_ , then you would be political, but also apolitical, as well as everything between and past the two. So how should we go about it? Will just "God" do, is that alright? I can't tell if that puts us on first- or last-name terms, but I assume that's the genius of a uniform title, it really does save you from a lot of awkward stumbles in the spheres of formality and informality.

It's Courfeyrac, by the way.

Maybe I'm being redundant.

No, I definitely am, and that's always been a bit of a sticking point for me, if I'm being honest. Say you- well, first, say you exist, we'll have to concede that because we're having this discussion in the first place, and I know the logic there is foggy, but bear with me. So you exist, and yourself and others of your school of thought claim that you know everything. My question is, why bother talking to you if you already know what I'm thinking? Is it like watching a badly-acted play you've already seen thrice? Is it annoying or,

I don't know,  
comforting?

I suppose I will be your annoyance or your comfort tonight, because, if you will pardon my boldness, I require a moment of your time. No, it's not to bore you with my sins or beg for intervention, I'd just like to give you some food for thought. It's about the bloodshed going on in most of the arrondissments tonight

                                 perhaps you've noticed?

My friends and I are involved. Again, I do not know if you are political, but if you're listening and haven't already drawn up the papers to put me upside-down in an icy wasteland, I will assume that you are, what can we say

 

     neutral?

                  Yes.

And as you know, God, we're all

 

 

slated  
to die tomorrow.

(Unless you feel like intervening? Not that I mean to complain. I've read theorists who say that you're the only thing that keeps life from being a veritable parade of miseries and I've surely had pleasant times, I don't know if you've been planning as ardently as we have or if you are of a more natural and ephemeral mind but

No never mind

if we go into these weeds I will get upset)

As far as I know, we'll die. Bullets and blood and bayonets.

A grisly thing                                           a revolution dying in the cradle.

And while I have my own complaints about that, that's not what I'm talking to you about

 

and I _still_ haven't specified, have I?

Do you remember how we were assuming that you existed and you were neutral? Well, let's continue in that line of thinking, as well as assume that everyone here dies. The thing about my friends

the thing

my friends                      are

                                                                        it's

 

 

                        it just

doesn’t make SENSE that they should die NONE OF THIS _MAKES ANY SENSE and I'm_ not angry I can't be angry I'm

                                                                                                              _Don't let them die_ we must have free will above all else _but if you've ever given a damn_

I owe Feuilly and Bossuet a night at the theatre, we placed a bet! I lost and we never

 

There are pages   and pages    and pages we've written we've crumpled, have you seen            Combeferre mopping the blood away, have you seen         Marius easy enough to smile (REALLY) have you seen anything I could never have the time to tell you everything it's all important and if I meet you and there's eternity we'll go on but why haven't you

Sorry _(sorry) (sorry)_      why should I be! Create, let rage, why should I think to believe in you now? I'm not asking for anything but do you            know?

 

You must. You must.

 

And here they are       and here I am and      I don't expect a bloody burning angel we have one already far better than anyone you would send because ours tells jokes sometimes and gives a shit, but I

**expect**

your attention. Spare it, just a moment, for them. Watch them. If you're anything like me, it'll make you feel better

or more

             a part and not apart

                           (is Jehan listening, he would love that)

 

 

I'm tired of this. There are other things. I'm sorry if I've insulted you. It's not you, it's- this. Unless you are this.

 

  
Never mind.

 

Just   
bring the sun up tomorrow, will you? And make it a particularly bright one.


End file.
